Thermoplastic bags for the storage of items typically include closure arrangements comprising interlocking closure elements or profiles attached to an inner surface of a bag wall.
Various zipper closures have been developed. One example is a double zipper, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,736, incorporated herein by reference. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,137,736, first and second closure mechanisms are disposed on the internal sides of first and second bag walls. The closure mechanisms are parallel and spaced between about 0.1 inch and 0.3 inch apart.
Improvements in zipper closure arrangements are desirable.